Memories In The Rain
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Sequel from Rain. "Apa yang kutakutkan terjadi, Aku gagal melindungi Nii-sanku. Request from Toyama Ichiru. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Memories In The Rain**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti**

**Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite-Kubo**

**Rated:T**

**Warning:OOC, Gaje, Mistypo(s)**

**Sequel from:Rain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rain... Yesterday was Rainy too**

**And so was before that**

**Slow motion, Love was suddenly**

**Broken in front of me**

**(Hujan... kemarin juga hujan**

**Dan juga hari-hari sebelumnya**

**Dalam gerakan lambat, Rasa sayang itu tiba-tiba**

**Musnah di hadapanku)**

**Hisagi Pov's**

Beberapa tahun setelah kejadian itu, semua kembali normal. Meskipun Mom tidak disini, tapi aku percaya dia pasti akan kembali suatu hari nanti. Pasti! Aku percaya.

"Sagi... " panggil Nii-san ku dari luar

"Iya Nii-san, sebentar,"jawabku seraya merapikan rambutku yang dari tadi tidak mau di ajak kompromi ini. Setelah beberapa menit aku segera menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Nii-san ku yamg umurnya 2 tahun lebih tua dariku. Dan umurku saat ini 15 tahun.

Dan juga sudah beberapa tahun ini Nii-sanku kembali untuk bersekolah karena dinyatakan sembuh. Dia benar-benar mengagumkan karena menamatkan pendidikan SD dalam waktu 5 tahun. Dan SMP 2 tahun. Tak kusangka 2 tahun absen dari dunia pendidikan otaknya tetap jenius.

"Sagi... aduh malah melamun,"gerutu seorang pria dengan rambut raven, Kaien Shiba, Nii-san ku.

"Hehe maaf Nii-san... "ujarku lagi

"Dasar... ayo berangkat. Ntar telat,"ujar Kaien beranjak dari sofa dan segera menuju ke luar.

"Iya... "ujarku lalu mengikutinya ke luar.

Kami bersekolah di tempat yang sama, SMA Karakura, tapi beda tingkatan.

"Sagi! ayo! aduh dari tadi melamun aja? ku tinggal nih,"ujar Kaien yang sudah naik ke motor hitamnya.

"Eh... iya Nii-san,"ujarku seraya menaiki motor tersebut dan memakai helem.

Motor kami pun melaju melewati dinginnya udara pagi di Karakura, sekarang musim gugur jadi bisa di pastikan cuaca agak dingin di tambah lagi beberapa hari ini hujan turun terus menerus.

Tak lama kami pun sampai. Setelah mermarkir motor, kami pun duduk di taman karena masih cukup sepi.

"Sagi... "

"Apa?"ujarku

"Dari tadi ku perhatikan kau terus melamun. Ada apa?"tanya Kaien

"Ah, bukan apa-apa,"jawabku

"Hem... lagi mikirin pacar nih, Sagi?"goda Kaien

"Pacar apanya? Nii-san berlebihan... "ujarku lagi

"Itu si Tatsuki... akrab bener,"ujar Kaien lagi

"Dia itu hanya teman, Nii-san. Nii-san sendiri bagaimana?"ujarku lagi

"Udah... nggak lucu mengalihkan pembicaraan Sagi,"ujarnya lagi

"Kan itu kenyata- Nii-san kau tidak apa-apa?"tanyaku hawatir saat nelihat Kauen meringis pelan

"Aku tidak apa-apa kog. Hanya pusing dikit, mungkin pengaruh cuaca,"ujarnya lagi

"Nii-san kalau kurang sehat pulang aja yuk. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu dengan Nii-san ,"ujarku lagi

"Tenang saja. Aku baik-baik saja,"ujar Kaien lagi

Tapi entah mengapa perasaanku tidak enak. Seperti akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Pada pukul 08:00 kami berpisah dan menuju ke kelas masing-masing. Pagi ini aku belajar Bahasa Inggris. Tapi sedikitpun perhatianku tidak terarah kesana. Aku hawatir dengan Nii-san. Aku takut penyakitnya kambuh lagi. Dan setiap detik berlalu perasaanku semakin tidak enak. Jantungku terus berdetak tak karuan.

'Setelah jam ini berahir sebaiknya aku-'

Tiba-tiba seorang guru masuk ke kelasku.

"Maaf apa ada yang bernama Hisagi?"ujar guru tersebut

"Saya. Ada apa pak?"tanyaku bingung

"Kakakmu Kaien kan? tadi dia pingsan dan sekarang sudah di bawa ke Rumah Sakit Karakura,"ujar guru itu lagi.

Saat itu aku langsung panik. Bahkan aku langsung menerobos keluar tanpa minta izin terlebih dahulu. Untungnya aku punya kunci motor serap. Segera ku hidupkan dan dengan kecepatan penuh menuju ke Rumah Sakit. Masalah yang lain akan ku pikirkan nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang keadaan Nii-san.

**Because just one thing... only one thing...**

**I couldn't protect**

**The battle still continues**

**For the sake of Pride**

**(Karena hanya satu hal... satu hal...**

**Yang tidak bisa ku lindungi**

**Pertarungan masih terus berlanjut**

**Demi sebuah harga diri... )**

Setelah beberapa saat aku sampai di Rumah Sakit. Setelah memarkirkan motor aku segera masuk ke rumah sakit dan menuju ke recepsionist.

"Maaf... pasien yang bernama Kaien Shiba di rawat di kamar nomor berapa?"tanyaku terengah-engah

"Anda keluarganya?"tanya recepsionist itu lagi

"Iya... saya adiknya,"ujarku lagi

"Baiklah... dia saat ini di UGD. Dari sini ke kiri saja lalu ada pertigaan belok kiri,"ujar recepsionist itu lagi

"Baiklah. Terimakasih banyak,"ujarku lalu segera menuju ke UGD. Sesampainya disana tepat dokter baru ke luar. Segera ku hampiri dokter tersebut.

"Dok... bagaimana keadaan Nii- maksud saya pasien bernama Kaien Shiba,"ujarku lagi

"Maaf selain keluarga anda tidak bisa menjenguknya,"ujar dokter itu lagi

"Tapi... saya ini adiknya Dok,"ujarku lagi

"Oh adiknya. Maaf... silahkan,"ujar dokter itu lagi.

Ku kangkahkan kakiku memasuki ruangan UGD. Di sana Nii-sanku terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Selang-selang infus di kedua tangannya dan tabung oksigen yang merupakan alat bantu pernafasannya. Jujur kondisi ini sangat memprihatinkan. Aku tak sanggup harus melihatnya terbaring lagi di sini seperti ini. Aku takut kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu akan terulang kembali. Aku takut. Mimpi buruk itu terus menghantuiku. Melihatnya terbaring seperti ini membuat mimpi burukku menjadi kenyataan. Apa yang kutakutkan selama ini akan terulang lagi. Tidak... tenangkan dirimu Hisa. Semua baik-baik saja. Ku yakinkan diriku dan Kukuatkan batinku. Lalu ku hampiri Nii-san ku yang terbaring lemah.

"Sagi... "gumamnya lemah

"Nii-san... "gumamku seraya menggenggam tangannya.

"Maaf... "ujarnya lagi

"Sudahlah... ini bukan salah Nii-san... yang penting Nii-san cepat sembuh aja,"ujarku lagi

"Iya Sagi... "ujarnya seraya tersenyum lemah.

Melihat kondisinya sangat membuatku iba. Jika bisa aku ingin menggantikan posisinya.

"Maaf Hisagi, bisa ke ruanganku?"tanya dokter itu

"Ah, iya Dok. Sebentar ya, Nii-san... "ujarku

"Iya... "ujarnya seraya mengangguk lemah.

Lalu aku pun mengikuti dokter tersebut ke ruangannya. Firasatku semakin tidak enak.

"Silahkan duduk... "ujar dokter itu lagi

"Ah, iya. "ujarku lalu duduk di depan dokter itu lagi.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan Nii-san ku?"tanyaku lagi

"Sepertinya penyakitnya kembali kambuh. "ujar dokter itu lagi

"Tapi bukankah waktu itu virus kankernya telah dibasmi?"tanyaku lagi

"Yah begitulah... tapi sepertinya virus kankernya kembali. "ujar dokter itu lagi

'Dear God!'teriakku dalam hati. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanyaku lagi

"Dia harus di kemo secara rutin dan harus dirawat di Rumah Sakit ini,"ujar doktor itu.

Mendengar keputusan dokter membuatku lemas. Ini jauh lebih buruk dari perkiraanku. Ini akan menjadi mimpi terburuk yang pernah ku alami selama ini. Sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku gagal sebagai adik katrna tidak bisa melindungi Nii-san ku sendiri.

**TbC**

**Minna! saya balik lagi!**

**Ini fic Requesan dari Toyama Ichiru-san. Hope you like it! Mind to RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Memories In The Rain**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti**

**Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite-Kubo**

**Rated :T**

**Warning :OOC, Gaje, Mistypo(s)**

**Sequel from:Rain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No time to cry**

**Crying is for later**

**I just swear on the rain of June again**

**(Tidak ada waktu untuk menangis**

**Menangislah lain kali**

**Aku hanya berjanji pada hujan di bulan juni lagi)**

"Doktor... jadi jika mengikuti terapi apa dia bisa sembuh?" tanyaku lagi

"Hm... kemungkinannya 50 % karena kankernya cukup parah. Jadi bagaimana?" tanya dokter itu lagi

"Baiklah. Tolong lakukan yang terbaik Dok," ujarku lagi

"Akan kami usahakan. Kau boleh keluar," ujar dokter itu lagi.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke ruang perawatan Kaien. Jujur, aku bingung. Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? Tenangkan dirimu His, semua akan baik-baik saja. Ku buka pintu perlahan dan menghampiri Nii-san ku yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Sagi... kog lama?"tanya Kaien

"Maaf Kai-nii,"ujarku lagi

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa kog,"ujar Kaien seraya tersenyum lemah "Maaf membuatmu hawatir Sagi,"ujar Kaien lagi

"Ah,tidak. Nii-san berlebihan,"ujarku seraya tersenyum.

**End of Hisagi pov's**

**Kaien Pov's**

Aku tau, Sagi bohong. Dia memang tidak pandai berbohong. Aku merasa bersalah padanya. Harusnya aku cerita padanya, tapi aku tidak mau membuatnya sedih. Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti bagaimana penyakit ini bisa datang lagi. Padahal waktu itu sudah sembuh. Apa aku memang tidak akan sembuh? seandainya saja aku tidak bertemu lagi dengan Sagi... pasti dia tidak perlu mengalami hal ini. Sagi... maafkan aku...

"Nii-san... "

"Ya?"ujarku lagi.

"Maaf,"ujarnya lagi "Harusnya aku harus bisa menjaga Nii-san. Tapi aku... "

"Sagi, tenanglah. Aku baik-baik saja,"ujarku berusaha menghiburnya.

"Tapi... tetap saja Nii-san... "

"Tenang saja 2 hari lagi juga, aku akan sembuh. Jadi tidak usah hawatir,"ujarku seraya mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan Nii-san. Aku menyayangi Nii-san,"ujar Hisagi lagi.

"Aku juga menyayangimu Sagi. Sangat menyayangi mu,"ujarku.

" Nii-san... "

"Ya?"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa,"ujarnya lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong Dad tau tentang ini?"tanyaku lagi.

"Sekarang sih belum,"ujar Hisagi.

"Oh begitu," ujarku.

Di luar hujan masih terus turun dengan derasnya. Entah kenapa setiap melihat hujan, aku selalu teringat dengan Teru-teru bozu, baik lagi hingga bonekanya. Sebelum Sagi datang. Aku punya kebiasaan untuk memasang boneka tersebut di jendela kamarku dan menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Kadang setelah memasang boneka dan menyanyikan lagu itu, hatiku terasa lebih lega. Hujan memang selalu membawa kenangan buruk bagiku, dan akan menjadi baying-bayang hitam di setiap langkahku. Namun, tidak mungkin juga, aku harus membenci atau mengutuk hujan. Meskipun aku tidak suka, tapi jika tidak ada hujan, maka dunia ini akan panas terus menerus. Aku tidak tau kenapa, kadang aku merasa diriku sama seperti teru-teru bozu. Hanya bisa berharap agar hari cepat cerah dan semua kesedihan berlalu dengan cepat, meskipun terkadang kesedihan itu tidak akan pergi.

"Sagi… "

"Apa?" tanya Hisagi

"Kau tau lirik Teru-teru Bozu?" tanyaku.

"Bukankah itu nama boneka penangkal hujan?" tanya Hisagi.

"Ya,tapi ada lagunya," ujarku lagi.

"Eh benarkah?" tanya Hisagi kaget.

"Iya. Kau mau dengar?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kalau Nii-san nggak keberatan," ujarnya lagi.

"Baiklah," ujarku lagi.

**End of Kaien Pov's**

**"Teru-teru bõzu, teru bõzu**

**Ashita tenki ni shite o-kure**

**Itsuka no yume no sora no yõ ni**

**Haretara Kin no suzu ageyo**

**Teru-teru bõzu,teru bõzu**

**Ashita tenki ni shite o-kure**

**Watashi no negai wo kiita nara**

**Amai o-sake wo tanto nomasho**

**Teru-teru bõzu,teru bõzu**

**Ashita tenki ni shite o-kure**

**soreta mo kumotte naitetara**

**Sonata no kubi wo chon to kiru zo... "**

"Ne,Nii-san... kenapa terkesan mengerikan ya?"ujar Hisagi lagi. Kaien hanya tertawa mendengar komentar adiknya itu.

"Kesannya seperti mengancam ya?" ujar Kaien lagi.

"Ya, tapi yang tidak ku mengerti kenapa dari awal lagu itu melarang hari untuk cerah ya?" ujar Hisagi lagi.

"Oh ayolah. Itukan hanya sebuah perumpamaan, jangan di anggap serius deh," ujar Kaien lagi.

"Iya nii-san," ujar Hisagi lagi.

"Kau tau sejarah lagu ini?" tanya Kaien.

"Sejarah? Nggak," jawab Hisagi.

Kaien hanya tersenyum "Lagu ini dulunya memang popular, tapi sekarang tidak lagi, lagu ini menceritakan tentang seorang biksu yang gagal menepati janjinya untuk membuat esok hari cerah, jadi para warga meneksekusinya dengan memotong kepalanya," ujar Kaien lagi.

"Mengerikan… " ujar Hisagi lagi.

"Ya begitulah, ukh… "

"N-nii-san…! Kau kenapa?!" tanya Hisagi kaget melihat Kaien yang tiba-tiba meringis.

"Aku.. ti-tidak ap-apa-apa… t-tenang saja.."gumamnya disela rintihannya.

"Sebentar Nii-san," gumam Hisagi lalu ia segera keluar dari ruangan itu untuk mencari dokter.

**Hisagi Pov`s**

'Nii-san…bertahanlah!' jeritku dalam hati.

Panik. Aku panik, sangat panik. Aku tau kalau di rumah sakit tidak boleh berlari di koridor, tapi aku tidak perduli, yang terpenting saat ini adalah Nii-san. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju ke ruang dokter yang berada di sudut, tiba-tiba seorang suster menghampiriku.

"Ada apa Sus?"tanyaku.

"Maaf, tapi dokter Ryuuken lagi tidak di tempat,"ujar suster itu lagi.

"E-eh.. dia kemana?" tanyaku.

"Tidak tau juga, katanya ada urusan keluarga,"ujar suster itu lalu pergi.

Saat itu jantungku rasanya berhenti berdetak, dan amarahku meluap.

'Sial! Nii-san… sekarang apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Aku bukan dokter dan… Argh! Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi!' makiku dalam hati.

Aku menarik nafas seraya mendesah 'Kenapa hidup ini begitu tidak adil?! Bohong… Bohong! Kalau ada yang mengatakan Tuhan itu melihat! Kalau memang Tuhan itu ada kenapa hidupku menderita seperti ini?! Apa belum puas Tuhan mengambil semua!" makiku seraya meninju dinding rumah sakit.

Aku tau, saat ini aku berdosa dan aku tidak peduli dianggap sebagai orang gila atau apa. Aku butuh pelampiasan, semua terlalu berat. Aku lemah, aku tidak kuat menahan beban yang selalu muncul terus menerus seperti ini. Waktu itu Mom cerai dengan dad, dan aku pisah dengan Nii-san, lalu Mom meninggalkanku dengan Nii-san, lalu… sekarang Nii-san sakit dan aku sendiri disini! Dan aku benci pada diriku yang tidak bisa apa-apa!Kenapa tidak aku saja yang kau ambil.

"… Sagi… "

Aku menoleh, dan di belakangku berdiri Nii-sanku,

"N-nii-san… "

"Tanganmu berdarah… kau kenapa?"tanya Kaien.

"… Aku tidak apa-apa. Nii-san bagaimana? Nii-san baik-baik saja? Nii-sankan belum boleh meninggalkan ruangan perawatan dan-"

"Aku hawatir padamu… Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu," gumam Kaien seraya memeluk tubuhku erat. "Kau tidak perlu hawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja Sagi… "ujar Kaien lagi.

"N-nii-san… maaf, aku… seandainya saja bisa, aku mau bertukar tempat denganmu," gumamku lirih.

"Baka Sagi, kau bicara apa sih," ujar Kaien seraya mengusap kepalaku pelan.

"Habisnya… aku… "

"Sudahlah, tidak usah hawatir lagi. Dan jangan bersikap seperti tadi ya,"ujar Kaien lagi.

"I-iya… m-maaf," gumamku lagi.

Kaien hanya tersenyum seraya mengusp kepalaku pelan. Aku tidak tau, kenapa disaat sakit seperti ini, dia masih bisa tersenyum? Kenapa dia masih bisa bersikap seakan tidak merasakan apapun? Kenapa ia tetap bersikap optimis seperti ini? Aku memang tidak pernah mengerti Nii-san. Dia selalu memiliki pandangan terbuka, dia selalu berfikir dan bertindak dengan tenang. Karena itu… Aku takut… aku takut harus kehilangannya. Sangat takut.

**But the warm rain**

**Wets my cheeks**

**Slow motion, with burning coolness**

**It leads me strongly**

**(Tapi kehangatan hujan tersebut**

**Mengalir membasahi pipiku**

**Meski dengan gerakan lambat, dengan perasaan sejuk yang menghangatkan**

**Memimpin dan mengarahkanku untuk menjadi lebih tangguh)**

**TBC**

**A/N: **

**Hwa… kenapa kesannya semakin gaje dan kayak adegan sinetron abal nggak jelas yah? **

**=-=". Pas ngebuatnya agak nangis sih, bukan karena sedih, tapi karena pilek dan pelu(Flu) gara-gara hujan yang ahir-ahir ini turun dengan drastic(?). Fic ini khusus untuk Toyama Ichiru-san, yang sudah terlalu lama menunggu fic gaje nan abal dan nggak jelas arahnya ini. Maaf, baru bisa update sekarang *bows*. Tentang Teru-teru bozu itu saya dapat dari mbah google, tentang sejarahnya bisa readers baca juga di google, dan bagi yang mau tau terjemahan lagunya nih author kasih, sebagai tanda permintaan maaf karena lama updatenya.**

**Teru-teru bõzu, teru bõzu**

**Ashita tenki ni shite o-kure (Jangan membuat esok hari yang cerah)**

**Itsuka no yume no sora no yõ ni (Seperti langit dan mimpi dalam suatu waktu)**

**Haretara Kin no suzu ageyo (Jika cerah aku akan memberimu sebuah bel emas)**

**Teru-teru bõzu,teru bõzu**

**Ashita tenki ni shite o-kure (jangan membuat esok hari yang cerah)**

**Watashi no negai wo kiita nara (Jika anda membuat keinginan saya jadi kenyataan)**

**Amai o-sake wo tanto nomasho (kami akan minum banyak anggur beras manis)**

**Teru-teru bõzu,teru bõzu**

**Ashita tenki ni shite o-kure (Jangan membuat esok hari yang cerah)**

**soreta mo kumotte naitetara (Tetapi jika awan menangis[hujan])**

**Sonata no kubi wo chon to kiru zo (Lalu aku akan memotong kepala)**

**Dan tentang kata-kata Hisagi di atas itu, merupakan pengalaman salah satu teman saya, yang pernah mengalami situasi sulit, dimana ibunya waktu itu masuk rumah sakit dan ayahnya lagi di luar kota. Nggak kebayang deh. Tapi yang pastinya di rombak total deh dengan kejadian aslinya. Mungkin sampai disini dulu curhatan gaje tak bermutu dari author yang hobi ngaret ini. Saya juga ucapkan pada semuanya yang udah mau membaca, dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak berupa review. Still mind to RnR?**


End file.
